nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrkrabs234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cheese Dreams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 13:00, July 25, 2011 Good work! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki Mrkrabs234! You are doing an excellent job! You are making lots and lots of helpful edits, as well as creating pages! You seem to be editing for a long time, keep up the good work! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 15:48, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Categories and Sentences Nice to have you join us on the Wiki, Mrkrabs234! Thanks for adding lots of helpful pictures and creating articles! Two things I'd like to point out: there's no need to create categories for certain objects like Cannons, for instance. So I will be deleting this category, as the only cannons that will be added to the page will also be seen in the disambiguation, and it's not necessary. Also, I noticed on a page you edited, you added capitals in the middle of sentences randomly. Capital letters are really just supposed to be for the beginning of a sentence, and addressing formal nouns, such as names and places. There are many articles that had been previously written out my control that do this, but technically, it is improper writing. Just thought I'd let you know, since you may have done this to other pages and you'll be undoing all my hard editing work ;). Anyways, happy editing! Random-Story 22:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Do not use MY artwork without premission. User:Zt-freak Oh no! Its sad to see you go. You were helpful adding to the wiki. Bye. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:I'm Back Great to have you back Mrkrabs! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 20:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Section editing Please don't make multiple edits to the same section like you did with Cameos. This makes the page history unnecessarily long, and you can easily do everything you did in one edit. I also start suspecting you are doing all this just so you can earn lots of badges. If I see you making an edit to make a line break, then another to remove it, or purposely making a spelling mistake, then correcting it, etc, I might need to block you. Random-Story 15:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 List Hi MrKrabs234! I have seen that you have added an object to the Top 10 List. Please do not add anything to the Top 10 List. Only Santi can add stuff, since it was his idea. I may add whats next on the schedule if Santi hasn't already added, or some days have past. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week I saw your changes on the page (I've noticed it only by seeing the previous message), and I'm not angry. But some other people suggested stuff before you, so please suggest a battle in comments, if do you want. Bye! 19:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nitrome Must Die No, I don't know the ending (not yet). I'm on level 90, and hopefully I'll be able to show you the ending in video form. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 13:31, November 29, 2011 (UTC)